Various numeric keypads, such as those found on cash registers and extended computer keyboards, often have keys with bumps or other protrusions on their top surfaces to indicate the presence of a home key. These slight protrusions are helpful for touch typists, who are able to type without looking at the keyboard, because the bumps provide subtle tactile feedback to the typists to indicate that their hands are positioned properly on the keyboard.
For smaller and lighter portable electronic devices, numeric keypads are shrinking and consequently have smaller and smaller numbers and letters printed on top. Sometimes, a user cannot easily read the letters and numbers on a numeric keypad, especially in dim light or when they are involved in an activity such as driving. Because of this, users of these electronic devices sometimes experience difficulty in correctly pressing the keys of the numeric keypad. This drawback exists for users of cellular telephones and other portable electronic devices with numeric keypads. Thus, there exists a need for a numerical keypad configuration that promotes quick and accurate depression of a proper key even when the user cannot see the keys or is not looking at the keys.